


Fireflies

by BlueEyedColeslaw



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fireflies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedColeslaw/pseuds/BlueEyedColeslaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I threw together after seeing the fireflies out by my house. Just some Micheoff fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

Something pushing against his shoulder roused Michael from his dream.

“Come on baby, I've got something to show you,” a deep voice said, hovering between a breath and a whisper. 

Whiskey colored eyes fluttered open to lock with icy blue ones. 

“Goddamn it Geoff, what time is it?” Michael grumbled, turning his head to look at the clock on the bedside table. The neon green numbers mocked him with a 3:48. 

“I know, I know, it's not even 4 in the morning but this is really important babe,” Geoff pleaded. 

Michael took a moment to gather up the energy needed to sit up before doing just that. “Fine, you better be telling the truth.” 

Geoff smiled and lept from the bed followed more slowly by a still drowsy Michael. After slipping on some sandals before following Geoff out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the back door. As soon as they stepped outside Michael was immediately captivated by the flashing greenish yellow lights sprinkled throughout his and Geoff's fenced in backyard. 

“It's not quite as pretty as out in Georgia in one of the corn fields but it's got to be eons better than what you would see in Jersey,” Geoff compared as he slipped his fingers in between Michael's. 

Michael continued to watch in silence as their backyard continued to be lit up by what looked like hundreds of twinkling stars.

“We never had anything like this in Jersey,” Michael finally replied in awe. 

Michael couldn't see it because he was still entranced by the flashing bugs but a soft smile spread across Geoff's face as he watched Micheal. After a few more moments Geoff began to pull Michael further into the backyard toward a blanket that had been laid out on the ground. 

“Seriously Geoff?” 

“I thought you might want to stay out here for a while so why not be comfy? I wasn't wrong was I?” Geoff questioned, worry beginning to cloud his features as he tensed up slightly. 

“No, you were right. I just still can't get over how fucking prepared you always are. You literally have a plan for everything.” 

Geoff's body relaxed again. “It's just because you're so easy to predict sometimes.” 

Michael slapped his arm lightly but didn't say anything in response instead opting to return to watch the lightening bugs. Geoff wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling Michael to rest against his chest while his head rested against Michael's. By the time the two got up to head back inside the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon but that didn't stop them from collapsing back into bed. Geoff pulled Michael against him with an arm wrapped around his waist just before both of their breaths evened out.


End file.
